1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) package with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array connector having self-aligning portions disposed between a cover and a stiffener for leading the cover to preventing the cover inclining.
2. Description of the Related Art
Land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a land grid package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) is widely used in the field of electrical connectors. The conventional LGA connector, such as these disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,877,990 and 7,059,885, issued to Liao on Apr. 12, 2005, and Szu on Jun. 13, 2006, respectively, typically comprises an insulative housing, a stiffener mounted around the insulative housing, a cover pivotally engaged with one end of the stiffener, and a lever engaged with the other end of the stiffener for fastening the cover onto the insulative housing. The LGP is sandwiched between the cover and the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines an opening adapted for receiving the LGP and cutouts in two transversal sides thereof, respectively, for removing the LGP much easily.
In use, the cover is firstly rotated to a vertical open position, and the LGP (not shown) is seated into the opening of the insulative housing. Then the cover is rotated to a horizontal close position and locked by the lever. At last, the LGP (not shown) is sandwiched between the insulative housing and the cover.
However, in the above-mentioned LGA connector, there is much space between the cover and the stiffener to mount and rotate the cover easily. In this case, when the cover is rotated to the close position, the cover may incline, and sidewalls of the cover will interfere with the stiffener or the insulative housing. As a result, the insulative housing is damaged and the cover is difficult to close.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.